This invention is generally related to the field of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and, more particularly, to a surface coil and method of use with an MRI imaging apparatus to receive NMR signals and produce high resolution images of an examination subject.
In magnetic resonance imaging, it has been found that examination within certain areas of an examination subject by obtaining localized images using surface coils is quite beneficial. Particular areas of the body, such as the eye or orbital region, portions of an extremity such as the wrist or ankle, the TMJ, larynx, or other similar locations of a patient's body, may be imaged locally using an RF surface coil. Various surface coil configurations have been developed, and various attempts have been made to increase resolution of the MR images. MR images must provide high resolution to be useful for medical diagnosis. To produce high resolution images, the sensitivity of the coil and the signal-to-noise ratio characteristics of the surface coil are important.